Talk:Unit Combination/@comment-175.140.0.120-20160318172718/@comment-137.146.121.91-20160318175018
CR stands for cost reduction. CC stands for class change (referring to what sometimes is also called class evolution). AW stands for awakening. SU stands for skill up. Each troop has three things that can happen when you feed it fodder. It will almost always gain EXP. It will gain more exp if the fodder used is the same class, more EXP from male units, more EXP for higher rarity, more EXP from higher level, and an EXP multiplier if you use any of the colored fairies bronze through black. The unit will only cost reduce (CR) if another copy of it (same name and title) is used as fodder. Each unit can be cost reduced a certain number of times and each time you succeed, the next time you have a lower chance. Most units can be CR'd 3 times. This means that when you use another copy of the unit (or time fairy which is an event rare) and you successfully CR 3 times, the Unit Points should say Limit Value next to it. Event units and certain other units may have higher or lower CR caps. The actual cost of the unit (Unit Poins in-game) will usually increase after CCing. This does NOT reset your CRs. If you have reduced the cost 3 times, your post-CC cost will be 3 lower than the vanilla post-CC (post-CC cost if you hadn't CR'd). You do not gain more opportunities to CR after CCing. This is why if you look on any character page on this wiki under cost for normal, CC'd, and AW'd you have a max and a min. The max cost is the vanilla cost (if you did not cost reduce at all). The min cost is the cost after you have CR'd the maximum number of times. You will notice that the cost scales proportionally across normal, CC'd and AW'd. Meaning the min and max increase by the same amount. This is because once you CR it carries across all the upgrades and you never get more chances to CR. The unit can also SU if you combine it with a unit with the same skill (exact same name), or a rainbow fairy. Rainbow fairies are one of the few fodder units that will give 0 EXP. Affection/trust is capped at 50% until you CC. This allows only the first sex scene or trust scene to unlock (usually around 30% or so). After CC you can raise affection/trust up to 100% and unlock the second (and currently last) sex scene/ trust scene. You do not need to have any affection at all to CC. You just need the character to be at least lvl 30. However, it is HIGHLY ADVISED to always wait until level 50 to CC any character you do not plan to immediately use for AW or SU fodder. That is because if you CC early you PERMANENTLY lose stat points from the levels that you missed. In order to AW a unit you must have the unit at it's local max for CCable units that is the max after CC, for nonCCable units that is the max. You do not need to CC at lvl 50 in order to be eligible for AW but it is HIGHLY HIGHLY HIGHLY ADVISED. You will also have to have 100% affection or trust to AW the unit. IN THE FAR FUTURE you will also be able to awaken a troop's skill. You will have to have AW'd the troop and also maxed out the skill. All this information and much more can be found on the wiki under Fodder Units Class Evolution (CC) Unit Combination (SU, CR, and EXP) Awakening Feel free to also look up specific troops to find their stats, min-Cost and skill stats. Other terms you might find helpful to use/learn are min or min-cost = max CRd min-max = max CR'd and highest level (sometimes also means maxed skill)